Faith, Trust and a Little Pixie Dust
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is what I believe will happen after the end of the Season 3 episode Going Home. It is the story of how Hook gains Emma's trust again and how she and Henry are reunited with their family. However I do not ship Hook and Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Faith, Trust and a Little Pixie Dust**

This is what I believe will happen after the end of the Season 3 episode Going Home. It is the story of how Hook gains Emma's trust again and how she and Henry are reunited with their family. However I do not ship Hook and Emma.

**Chapter 1**

After she had slammed the door in his face Hook sighed, combing his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do next.

"Why oh why did I think that would work?" he thought to himself, "Why did I think that all of her memories would come back with one kiss? I guess this is gonna have to be done the longer and harder way"

He walked a little ways down the corridor, reached behind a plant and pulled out the book that Snow White had given to her grandson, before she knew he was her grandson, hoping the stories would lift his spirit. Then he looked back at Emma and Henry's apartment, praying that the book would once again work its magic.

Moments later he was outside, on the streets of New York, it is there, outside Emma and Henry's building that he saw her car, her yellow Bug. He made his way to it, opened up its trunk and stared back down at the book he was holding.

"You've done it once before, so please, please, make them believe again. They are needed, their family is in danger, help them to remember"

Then he put the book behind a bag that was there and closed up the car before going around the corner to hide, so that he could watch where Emma and Henry would go after leaving.

**A title sequence appears showing the New York skyline.**

Sometime before Hook was in New York again on a road, to the side of a very big clearing, Phillip and a heavily pregnant Aurora, are riding past in a carriage, when they see a big cloud of green smoke appear in the middle of the clearing, so they order the driver to stop and they get out.

Once they have walked about a hundred yards away from the carriage the smoke clears and a crowd of people appear before them, with Aurora recognising one of them - its Snow.

"We're back" says Snow, who is unrecognisable, gone is her short hair, and back is her long and flowing Raven locks, she's also wearing a white dress with a cape that completely surrounds her.

"Snow, is that you?"

"Aurora, oh my god!"

Snow the runs over to her friend and gives her a hug.

"Aurora, who is this?"

"This is Snow White, Snow, allow me to introduce you to my husband, Phillip"

"Oh, hi"

"Snow, what's going on, who are all these people?"

"These are the residents of Storybrooke"

"Storybrooke, the town you live in, what are you all doing here and where are Emma and Henry?"

"That is a very long story" puts in Charming.

"Oh umm, Aurora, Phillip, this is my husband James"

"Aurora here told me all about Emma and Henry, so I have to wonder to, why are they not here with you, is she not your daughter and he your grandson?"

"They are yes, however we ran into some trouble with Peter Pan, we killed him, but not before he enacted a curse"

"Another one!"

"Yes, but this one was designed to kill the residents of our town, but Regina managed to counteract it by breaking the original curse, meaning that we all came back here, but Henry was born in that world so he stayed, with Emma, they're now living happily together, but have forgotten about all of us"

"Oh Snow, I am so sorry"

"It is what it is"

"What do we do now?" asks Grumpy.

"I guess we rebuild our lives" replies a nonchalant Snow.

Then, everyone, looks around at each other, confused, not knowing where to go or what to do.

Back in present day New York Henry is sat in the passenger seat of his mom's car while she puts some stuff in the trunk, when it is open she notices the book so she gets it out, closes the trunk and gets in the car and passes the book to her son.

"Henry, do you recognise this?"

"No, should I?"

"I found it in the trunk, I must've bought it and forgot"

"How many times have you done that?"

"Many, why don't you read it later?"

"They're just fairytales mom"

"You never know, there may be ones that you've not read before"

"Fine I'll read it"

"Don't sass me"

Henry stays silent and looks back at his mom.

"Come on let's get you to school"

Mother and son then laugh about their little exchange and drive off.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In Snow White and Prince Charming's Palace, Snow is in Emma's nursery, standing on the balcony, looking out over the land when Charming joins her.

"How did I know you'd be here?"

When Snow didn't answer he just stepped up closer to her and put his arm around her.

"You're not the only one that misses them, they were my family too"

"I know it's just, we hadn't had her back in our lives all that long and then she was taken away again".

"What you're feeling, I feel that also, but it's like you said, we have to start rebuilding our lives"

"Oh how are we gonna do that David, she's our daughter and he our grandson, we're the only family they have and they don't even remember us"

"Yes, and they're better for it, at least for now, until there's a time when we can find a way to get to them and bring them back".

"I just miss them, that's all"

"You're not alone in that"

A few minutes later, they walk back into the main part of Emma's nursery, it's the same way it was when Emma and Snow had been there before, when they were trying to find a way to return to Storybrooke.

"This room used to be full of our hopes and dreams, look at it now" laments Snow.

"You know what the dwarves are like, they'll have this whole place ship shape in no time"

"I know, but where are we going to stay in the meantime?"

"Maybe I can help with that" says Neal, stepping into the room, "I hope I'm not intruding".

"Of course not, please Neal, come in"

"Thank you, I couldn't help but overhear that you need somewhere to stay, while this place is being rebuilt, would you like to come stay with me at my place?"

"You haven't lived in the Enchanted Forest for a very long time, how can you have a house?"

"Technically it's not mine, it's my father's, so would you came and stay with me and Belle at the Dark Castle?"

"What do you think David?"

"I think that it's not far away, so it wouldn't too much of a hassle to come here and check the building work"

"Then yes, we would like to take you up on your offer"

"Good, well then I suggest you get ready, we're leaving soon"

"Okay, and Neal"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"It's fine, seriously, I mean we are family, kinda"

Neal then leaves the room and Snow and Charming give their daughter's nursery another sweeping glance before following him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in present day New York Emma and Henry pull up outside their building and are about to walk inside when Hook stops them.

"You again, what do you want now?"

"Mom, you know this guy?"

"We've met, once. So what is it you want?"

"Five minutes of your time, that is all I ask, just five minutes, to explain everything"

"No"

"Mom, all he wants is five minutes, can't you just say yes?"

"Fine, follow me, and no funny business"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Hook then follows Emma and Henry into the building and into their apartment.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inside the apartment, Hook and Henry are sat at the dining table when Emma joins them with cups of tea.

"So, you never said, what's your name?" asks Emma.

"Killian Jones, at your service"

"And what's with the get up?"

"Get up?"

"You know, clothes"

"I chose this attire a long time ago"

"What did you want to talk to my mom about?" inquires Henry

"Not just your mother lad, this concerns you as well"

"Why does what you have to say concern my son?"

"If you'd be silent for a moment I will explain"

"Go ahead, I'm listening"

"Thank you, anyway, this concerns your parents Swan"

"My parents! You mean the two people who abandoned me at the side of the road"

"They did that for your own good, it was for your protection that you were sent here?"

"What do you mean sent here?"

"I mean, you're not from this world Miss Swan"

"You're saying I'm from somewhere else"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"The Enchanted Forest"

"The Enchanted Forest, seriously!"

"Seriously, your parents love you a lot, but when the curse was due to hit, they sent you here to the Land Without Magic for your own protection"

"So you know them, my parents"

"Aye, Snow White and Prince Charming, though he prefers David"

"You're crazy, magic, Enchanted Forest, Snow White and Prince Charming, I'd like you to leave please"

Emma then forcibly grabs him by the arm and is about to shove him out the door when he asks "Before you get rid of me, tell me this, have you got the book?"

"What book?"

"You know what book?"

"You're the one who put that fairytale book in my car aren't you"

"Guilty, but trust me, everything you need to know is in that book, every word is true, its all real, just read it, it'll tell you where to find me if you believe"

"Okay, just get out and never bother me or my son again"

She then opens the door, throws him out and closes it before returning to the table to sit with Henry.

"That guy was seriously crazy"

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be cool if your parents really were Snow White and Prince Charming, that would make you a Princess and me a Prince, I could swordfight and ride a horse"

"Horse riding yes, sword fighting no, now go do some homework before Dinner"

"Do I have to?"

"Go on, go"

"Fine, what are we having for dinner by the way?"

"Mac and Cheese, that ok?"

"Sure, see you in a bit mom"

"Yeah and I want proof that you've done your homework mister"

"Fine"

Henry then stalks off to his room.

Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest Snow, Charming, Belle and Neal have arrived at the Dark Castle.

"Okay, now when I was last here some people were occupying the castle"

"What people?" asks Belle.

"Oh don't worry they're good people, its Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men"

"Do you think they'll be hostile when we move in?"

"Nah, there's room for all of us, we'll just have to do some jiggling around, come on, let's go".

A few minutes later they walk into a large room in the castle, there's no sign of anyone there, so they begin to look around until an arrow is shot just to the left of Charming's head.

"What the hell?"

"My name is Robin Hood, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Relax Robin, it's me"

"Neal, you're back"

"I am, and these are good people, don't hurt them, this is Belle, Snow White and Prince Charming"

"You're majesties" Robin says bowing, "I thought you were lost when the curse hit"

"We weren't exactly lost, well we kinda were, listen it's a long story"

"I understand, follow me, let me introduce you to my friends".

They then follow Robin out of the room.

Regina on the other hand, walks into her old Palace and straight to her old room.

"I never thought I'd see this place again".

Walking around she looks at everything, touching the fabric of the bed and runs her hand along the table before heading out onto the balcony to survey the Enchanted Forest.

On a hill, overlooking Regina's Palace we see a figure from behind, a woman dressed in black, with long black hair and green skin, who is looking down at Regina on her balcony. Then, before she flashes away she emits an evil, cackling laugh.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
